


Soundwave's Community Service-The Sweetest Sound

by serindarkwolf09



Series: SD's Transformers Community Service [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon - Musical, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Sexual Humor, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindarkwolf09/pseuds/serindarkwolf09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Master Spy like Soundwave, observing and gathering information should have been easy. But how is it that She could make it look hard for even him? *This is a musical story, so there is music and songs in every chapter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Max Tanner

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: Come On Over-Christina Aguilera

This was completely out of ordinary for him to do. No one would ever believe him or anyone else if they found out he was doing this. Of where he was at in the first place. They would never believe it for a single second.

But here he was, doing as what was asked for him to do. He was sitting at a counter, waiting to meet Greg's informant on Dirge Xander. And ignoring quite a few stares he was getting.

When Soundwave first heard from Greg that the only place he could get in touch with his informant, Max DeNaro, he didn't think much on it. He just stated, blankly as usual, that he would go meet the person. Of course, how did he know things would turn out like this. And of course, again, why was Greg snorting with such amusement when he said he would meet his man, Max?

Before going into the dance club, The Vanity, Greg had asked to see what Soundwave looked like as a human. And when Soundwave showed him the basic human look that most of the Decepticons took. A tall, lanky man with a bored look on his face with a brush like mustache and buzz cut hair style.

The look on Greg's face told Soundwave he did not approve.

"Okay, we gotta change your look. That is so not you." Greg said grimacing before giving examples of how he would see the large Decepticon. And came up with something all right.

Soundwave now took on the look of a rather tall, but well built man with black, somewhat graying shaggy hair, yet had a real good look about him. His eyes were nearly black with a red tint but it suited him just fine. He wore a black t-shirt and somewhat form fitting, slightly baggy wranglers and black boots. He looked completely out of place with a blank look on his face as he sat at the counter, looking around, waiting patiently for Greg's friend.

Greg had told Soundwave that DJ Max was doing a job at The Vanity and that he was expected to be sitting at the bar, waiting. So for the past hour, that was what he was doing.

Then someone slid onto the stool next to him, making him look up.

"Hi there, handsome."

Soundwave looked at the woman smiling at him and he stared.

She was a lovely femme, for a human. Her skin a rosy tan color with tattoos on her arms. She had curves to kill which was shown off well with a rose red corset top and black leather pants. Her hair was a pale blonde with pink highlights in the underside, which was pulled back in a tight bun. She had a few piercings in her ears and her eyebrow. She was definitely a wild one. Something that never interested the Spy Master.

And...yet, Soundwave couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't understand the feeling he was feeling now. That was something that never happened before. He always understood everything. He was the master at understanding everything.

So why didn't he understand why his spark suddenly whirled in his chest?

"Oohh. You are a quiet one, aren't you?" The woman asked almost teasingly. She shrugged as if she didn't mind. "All right. I get it. So I'll talk. The name's Max Tanner. If I am guessing right, you're Mr. Wave, right?"

Soundwave had to take a double look and even replayed what she just said. "DJ Max?" He asked quietly.

The woman, Max grinned as she met his dark and red eyes. "Got it, silent guy. Greg said you wanted to talk about something. But before I do tell you anything, ya gotta tell me your name, handsome." She said coyly.

Straightening and looking for all business, Soundwave gave a sharp nod. "Designation Soundwave." He said quietly not wanting anyone to overhear.

Max huffed but looked amused. "Y'know, that would be a great DJ name. You into music? You look like you'd make great music, handsome. You a DJ?" She asked before looking to the bartender. "Scott, Sex on the Beach for me and my date here."

Soundwave straightened but shook his head. "Negative. I don't consume ethanol based properties..." he was saying.

Max laughed softly as she waved Scott to continue, who really hadn't been paying attention to him in the first place. "You are definitely how Greg said you'd be. Lighten up, handsome. If you don't at least have a drink in front of you, people are going to wonder what you're doing here. And chicks are already digging ya, wanting to take you home. See?" She said pointing over his shoulder.

Frowning, and not understanding her meaning, Soundwave looked over his large shoulder and found that there were human femmes watching him. He briefly recognized the looks they were giving him as something of lust and it made him want to shudder. He did not want to deal with something like that. He turned back to Max. "I see your inquiry. I will at least have the ethanol..." he was saying.

"It's call bitch beer, hon. Not ethanol. Humans will look at you weird if you say it like that." Max said with a wicked grin.

Soundwave blinked with a hint of surprise. "I...do not understand how you are aware..."

"You are making it very obvious by the way you're talking, sweet silent man." Max said grinning before she leaned over and placed her mouth very close to Soundwave's ear, making him stiffen. "Plus Greg warned me. He also told me that you thought I was a guy. I would normally think that was an insult but, you are new to this whole interaction thing with my kind. So I won't hold it against you." She pulled slightly away still smiling. "Now, music. Do you like music?"

For a moment, Soundwave hesitated. This was not something he was used to. He didn't have casual conversations with anyone. Not even with his fellow Decepticons. So why was this femme trying to?

Well, he figured he would humor her a little. So he nodded. "Affirmative. Some of this world's sound bites are pleasant to listen..." Soundwave was saying.

"You are doing it again, hon." Max said laughing before taking the glass the bartender set down next to her and taking a long drink before she casually set a hand down on Soundwave's arm, making him stiffen again. "Hey, relax, big guy. I won't bite, unless you ask me to." She teased.

"Inquiry: Assume business information." Soundwave grumped, though he was wondering exactly why his holoform was tingling like it was doing with this femme touching him.

Max rolled her eyes but laughed as if amused. "Oh, you really are a tough one, aren't you? I guess I better lighten you up first." She stood up, making the Spy Master look at her curiously. She smirked at him as she placed her hands onto her waist as she backed up. "We will finish this convo in a moment, handsome. But first, you are going to sit back and relax and enjoy yourself before we get down to business. She said before turning away and walking off into the crowd.

Now Soundwave felt a wave of irritation and impatience. He didn't have time for this. He needed the information that DJ Max had on Dirge Xander.

Suddenly the lights in the club died down and the dancing crowd began to cheer as strobe lights began flashing onto the stage. Loud electronic music began to boom throughout the entire club, catching Soundwave's attention. He frowned, listening to it before looking around as someone began talking.

"Hello, Club Vanity!" The sound of DJ Max's voice coming the stage, tearing Soundwave's attention to where she was. He found her on the stage behind a large keyboard and electronic box. She now had a mic head set on. "We got more of me tonight! Get ready to party it out all night long!"

Then she began to play a really upbeat song, making the entire club go wild.

"All right! This song is for the big, silent hottie at the bar!" Max said before she burst into song, even as Soundwave stiffened at the sudden attention as a few eyes turned towards him.

Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby

Max actually began to sing the song while putting a remixed sound to it in a little more electronic way. The whole crowd seemed to love it. They were dancing and jamming to it while Soundwave remained stiff as ever, even when Max seemed to put her song on a loop to keep playing while she danced her way off the stage, allowing herself to fall right off and the crowd caught her and set her down.

Hey boy don't you know  
I got something going on  
I've got an invitation  
Don't you keep me waiting all night long

I know, you know, so baby don't  
Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you  
You will or you won't  
Don't wanna play that game with you baby  
Said listen to me

She sang and danced her way across the floor with others until she was right next to a very stiff Soundwave. He only grew stiffer when she practically used him as a dancing pole, singing all around him and caressing his shoulders. For one mech who never expressed his emotions, Soundwave couldn't help but stare at Max as if she was crazy, but in a good way. Her touch was definitely leaving strange tingles in his holoform and leading straight to his real form.

All I want is you, come over here baby  
All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you

Come on over, come on over baby

Ohh...yeah yeah

I'm not just talking  
About your sexuality (your sexuality)  
But I can't help myself  
When you put your hands on me  
Ooh oh, ooh

It's paradise, when you and I  
Get close, get tight  
One on one I wanna, go all, all night  
I wanna play that game with you baby  
Listen to me

All I want is you, come over here baby  
All I want is you (oh oh), you know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you (yeah yeah), now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you

Come on over, come on over baby [2x]  
Ohh...yeah yeah yeah yeah

Don't you wanna be the one tonight  
We could do exactly what you like  
Don't you wanna be just you and me  
We could do what comes so naturally  
I got a thing for you  
Got my mind made up (yeah)  
And I'm serious, never been more baby  
I'm sure that it's real (so sure)  
And it's right here, uh come on

Anyone who was even walking past the huge Mobile Command vehicle outside jumped when it began to shake.

And inside Soundwave, his subunits woke from their bored recharge, feeling their master shuddering. They were definitely surprised by his reaction. Frenzy and Rumble looked at one another before quickly accessing their link to their master and snorting with laughter when they saw what kind of predicament Soundwave even was in.

Come on, come on, come on, over [6x]  
Oh oh oh, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You give me...  
What a girl feels, what a girl likes  
What a girl needs, what a girl wants

All...I...  
All I want is you  
Ohh, ohh baby

All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh oh (woo)  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you

Ohh, ohh, yeah...  
All I want is you, you make me go crazy, you  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you

Finally Max ended the sound as she had a hand on Soundwave's shoulder before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

Soundwave could not stop himself from growing so stiff that his back was ramrod straight and his eyes wide. He even felt his real body let out a long and loud blow of his horn, making everyone outside the club jump and stare at him in alarm.

Max grinned at him, meeting his wide eyes. She was definitely amused. This one was definitely going to be fun to pick on. She leaned in close to his ear again while turning off her mic so the entire room wouldn't hear her. "Dirge Xander is very dangerous, handsome. Be very careful when you are dealing with him. He will you and your people apart, no matter how big you may be. He is dealing drugs but you won't be able to prove it because he is very good at covering his tracks. You won't find anything in computers to link him to the deals. You have to get the confession right out of him to nail him. And another thing, if you are working with the PD, you better protect them good. Because he will kill them if you don't." She whispered before she made a face and lightly wiped Soundwave's cheek, leaving another tingle in his skin. "Sorry, handsome. I left lipstick on your cheek." She then patted him on the shoulder. "Stay rocking, big guy."

Then she walked away, leaving a very stunned, for once, Soundwave.

SWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCSSWCS

"So you met Butte's resource last night, right? How did that go? Did you get information on the human, Xander?" Barricade asked the next morning.

Soundwave stiffened as he looked wide optic'd at his fellow Decepticon. "It...uh...I mean, affirmative. I received a..." he was saying, actually stammering.

"The lady kissed him!" Rumble burst out as he leaned out from Soundwave's window, before laughing.

Barricade gaped, surprised for two reasons. One, Soundwave had ACTUALLY just stumbled over his words. That never happened! EVER! And two, did Rumble really just say..."She kissed you?! Are you kidding me?!" He yelped.

Soundwave slumped down on his wheels, looking quite cowed by the news coming out like that. He even whipped out his seat belt and wrapped it around Rumble, yanking him back inside. Then he gave Barricade the information that DJ Max had given him about Dirge Xander.


	2. Making Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Songs Used-Bach Lullaby by Trans-Siberian Orchestra and Bridge of Light-Alecia Moore, aka Pink*

Things were never the same for Soundwave when he met Max and ended up helping saving her life from Dirge Xander and even after revealing the police officer who was helping him.

(Note: which will be revealed in Barricade's Community Service))

And it was really only because of one person.

DJ Max Tanner.

Soundwave could not get her out of his processor. He was always thinking about her and it was a little frustrating. He couldn't work with Greg and his team without his processor going back to her. Everyone realized that and Barricade would take up to teasing him again. He would growl and begin the process of hitting his fellow Decepticon with his door or zap him with an EMP charge to shut him up.

Still, Soundwave couldn't help but think about Max, wondering exactly why he just couldn't get her out of his thoughts. He just wanted to get his work done without any more distractions.

However, it seemed that Primus had twisted sense of humor when it came to the human femme and the Decepticon Communications Officer.

Because as he was trying to get some work done for the Las Vegas Police Department, going through information of 911 calls and sending them to the front desk and even going through the information that had been on Dirge Xander's laptop, the Master Spy's attention was torn right out of his work when he heard the rev of a powerful engine and squeal of tires coming towards the PD.

Looking up, Soundwave nearly stalled when he saw that hot pink Audi RX coming his way.

Greg even stuck his head out Soundwave's window, along with Frenzy and Rumble's when they were supposed to be helping sort through Xander's laptop. And all three grinned when they saw Max climbing out of her car.

Today, she was wearing a black quarter cut shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, allowing her dangling earrings free access to just bouncing on her neck. She was smiling directly at them as she approached. "Hey, Greggo! Hi, Handsome!" She greeted the two she knew before she stopped, looking surprised to see two metal faces peering at her with brilliant blue and red lit optics meeting hers. "Hey...uh..."

"Hi! I'm Rumble! This is Frenzy! We're the Boss's subunits!" Rumble sad cheerfully as he waved at her.

Max cracked a crooked smile as she studied them before moving closer. "Hi there, Rumble, Frenzy. I didn't know Soundwave had partners besides Barricade and that Autobot guy, Prowl." She said before looking at Soundwave, smirking. "Not exactly sure what subunits are though."

Soundwave remained quiet, just watching her.

"They're his creations, Max. Practically his kids. He has a couple of them in here." Greg said throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

Max's eyes lit up and she grinned before making her way towards Soundwave's side door. She, however, stopped from pulling it open. "Oh, I should probably ask if I can come in and meet them, huh? I don't want to be rude." She stated.

Soundwave gave a light huff before he opened the door for her. "Access granted." He merely said in his deep yet quiet voice.

Max reached up and patted his side, leaving a feeling of pleasant static trailing through him. She then stepped up into him and looked around, pausing to see a large feline-ish robot that was Ravage laying on the floor and the two bird like robots on a perch. "Wow." She breathed in awe.

Hearing and sensing Max, Ravage onlined his optic and peered at her before lifting his head with a low growl, making her draw back a little.

"Hey! Ravage! Quit being rude and say hi!" Rumble growled from Soundwave's front seat. "She's the Boss's friend!"

Ravage growled at him but stretched and stood up. He slinked past Greg, who was returning to the command controls to look at more information on Xander. He stalked up to Max, who made no move at all. He sniffed at her with his sensory unit before he growled lightly and bumped her hand with his head.

Max grinned, knowing what he wanted and began rubbing his head between his...uh, points or ears. She liked cats. And this was definitely a big kitty. "Aww. You are kind of cute." She said as she heard a rumble like purr coming from the large cat.

"So, you're DJ Max. The one who teased Soundwave the other cycle?"

Max, somewhat surprised, looked up to see the birds now watching her. She had been surprised to hear them talking. But then again, they were robots. She was sure Ravage could talk too. He just wasn't doing it. "Yep! That's me. I didn't get your names." She said now standing and moving over.

"I am Laserbeak." Said the condor like bird.

"And I'm Buzzsaw." Said the vulture like bird.

Grinning, Max offered her hand as if to pet them. She didn't touch them because they were eyeing it with a look she couldn't register. But a shrug of their wings, the two leaned forward and touched her fingers with their beaks to let her know she could touch them.

"Sooooo, do you like the Boss?" Rumble asked as he stood on the seat.

Max turned to look at him before smiling. "Yeah, he seems cool." She said as she leaned against the counter where Greg was working. "Is he always quiet though?"

Rumble shrugged as he turned to plopped back down on Soundwave's seat. "Yeah, he is. He doesn't like to talk much because some conversations are pointless. If it's not intelligent talk, he doesn't do it." He stated.

Max just chuckled before folding her arms and looking around. She knew it was probably rude to talk about Soundwave when she was standing inside of him. She then grimaced. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of weird standing inside of a living vehicle. But it did give her a chance to get to know him better. "So, he says he likes music. That it's pleasant to hear. Does he ever write his own." Max couldn't help but pry. She smiled a little when she heard and felt Soundwave rumble but didn't say anything.

Ravage, who plopped down at her feet, nodded, looking up at her. "Before the War even started, he was a musician. He was one of the best too, besides the Autobot, Jazz and even the Autobot youngling, Blaster. He doesn't do it anymore that much." He spoke, making the femme look at him.

"Ha, I knew it." Max said grinning before looking around. "Come on, big guy. Now that your secret is out, play me something."

Soundwave rumbled again but didn't comply. He just remained quiet.

Max reached over and nudged one of his inside walls. "Come on, handsome. Don't be like that. Play me some of your work. Anything!" She tried to pry.

"...Request?" Soundwave finally spoke up.

Feeling excitement, Max shook her head as she straightened up. She couldn't help but be. "Anything! Play me something soft. Just an example." She said excitedly. And even Greg perked up to hear that his partner was giving in.

Soundwave was quiet for a moment before his control panel clicked softly and lights lit up. He began to play something that sounded quite like a music box. It was a gentle series of clicks and it seemed to echo through inside of him. It took a moment for Max and Greg to recognize the melody that he was playing but then they realized it.

It was an old classical song by the infamous Bach.

It seemed to lighten up the mood quite nicely and it was beautifully played by Soundwave. It made Max and Greg smile softly as they enjoyed the sound that the Spy Master was making. It was pleasant and soft and quite beautiful.

When it ended with a light click, Max smiled and patted the counter behind her gently. "That was beautiful, Soundwave. Very lovely. How about something else? Something up with a little upbeat but soft? Something I can sing along to. If you don't mind, that is." She said biting her lip.

Soundwave paused before his control panel lit up again and a gentle key played. He began playing a gentle song that had Max smiling. She listened closely before tapping his wall again. "Hey, handsome. Start that song over again. I think I got some words for it." She told him.

Soundwave paused before starting over the song, playing gently just as Max hummed softly along with him. Her arms wrapped around herself as she began to sway along with the music. And then she began to sing.

Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations

Max kept on singing as she stepped over to the door, with the subunits watching and listening with their own bit of awe. They couldn't believe that Soundwave was actually playing right along with this human femme. They followed her, along with Greg as she opened Soundwave's door and stepped outside.

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns night-time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

The song that Max was singing was obviously heard from outside and even inside the PD. A few officers heard Max singing and the music that Soundwave was playing and they were coming outside of the building with bewildered curiosity. They couldn't help but listen. Even Kylee, who had been stuck in the PD again, while her mother was trying to convince her jerk of a principal to letting her return to school after the whole drug ordeal. She couldn't help but listen to the music and song with a light heart.

When your feet are made of stone  
And you're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars, instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost

Prowl and Steven had been driving back from their morning patrols when they realized they were hearing music and someone singing. They slowed down with surprise to see that the music was coming from Soundwave and it made them slow to a halt to watch and listen. They noticed that they weren't the only ones.

Barricade and Kris had been returning their selves and they slowed to a halt when they realized what was going on. They watched with bright eyes and hidden optics as they watched Max walk to the front of Soundwave, looking right at him with a big smile on her face.

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns night-time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Max felt a hand touch her leg and she looked down to meet the bright optics of Frenzy. She smiled down at him, still singing before she looked to see that the other subunits had joined her outside. They were standing around her, or in Buzzsaw and Laserbeak's case, perched up on top of Soundwave, watching and listening to her. She looked around to see that she and Soundwave had quite an audience. She would have been embarrassed that everyone was listening to her outside, in the middle of a police department but she just found that she didn't care. She smiled brightly and kept it up.

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in

Surprising to everyone, Soundwave's subunits actually began to sing right with Max, making her smile brightly as she joined hands with Frenzy and Rumble while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw began to fly and circle around her. It was like they had recited the entire thing and was putting on a show for all of the public to see. Even people walking on the street had stopped to listen and watch with awe.

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

And that's when love turns night-time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Only love can build us a bridge of light...

The song ended and Max turned to smile brightly at the large Communications Mobile Command vehicle, nodding to him. She really enjoyed doing that with him. She was definitely impressed with him. She had actually made quite beautiful music with this alien robot and everyone seemed to have enjoyed it because applause broke out all around them. Some of the police officers whistled and clapped hard for the two.

"Nice one, big guy." Max told Soundwave as she reached up and placed a hand against his grill. She smiled even more as she felt him lean forward on his wheels, against her hand.

"I have not done that for a very long time. Thank you for convincing me to." Soundwave spoke very softly for only her, his subunits and Greg to hear. "It feels good to make music again."

Max shook her head as she stepped closer to him, smiling brightly. "You are really good at it, handsome. You should never give it up. With your kind of music, I think you could easily reach out to people without even having to say anything. In all honesty, I think you can make a whole lot of difference in your war with your music. You can easily stop wars from going on by just playing your music. You can probably reach into people's hearts with it." She told him softly. She smiled before lightly tapping the gril with her finger and moved much closer. "You do a lot with it." She whispered to him.

"Hey, Soundwave."

Max turned away from Soundwave, just to see Kylee Hepherr walking up to him, looking quite nervous about whatever was bringing her over. She was biting her lip as she dipped her head down as if she was almost afraid to asking the Spy Master something.

Kylee lift her eyes and looked at Soundwave, still quite nervous before she swung her arms down at her sides and moved closer. "That was very good. I liked that. A lot. And I think everyone did." She said with a light laugh as she glanced around at everyone that was still cheering and applauding Max and Soundwave's little performance. "Soundwave, can I ask you for a favor? I could use your help with something that I've been trying to do."

"Hm. Affirmative. Inquiry?" Soundwave asked straightening on his wheels.

Kylee flickered her eyes around until she saw her mother and Barricade still standing there. She looked back at Soundwave and motioned towards him. "Can I talk to you, Max and Greg and maybe your kids or subunits alone? I really don't want anyone to over hear. It's kind of...a secret that I've been with holding from everyone. My mom especially. It was actually suppose to be a surprise for her." She said very quietly so that no one would hear.

Soundwave gave a light vent of air before he opened the side door and his subunits scampered or flew to get inside. "Come in. We can talk in here." He merely answered quietly.

Smiling gratefully, Kylee joined Max and Greg to step back inside the large Command vehicle so they could talk a little more privately and without anyone overhearing what the young teen was about to ask of Soundwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notice:
> 
> In all honesty, when I first heard Pink's Bridge of Light, everything that that Max just said. I honestly think that Alecia Moore could change a lot of hearts with that song. I think if a lot of people listened to that song, truly listened to it, people could see that they could see that they could do anything, follow any dream if they just fought for it. That's why I put this song in Soundwave's Community Service story. It's to help a few people really reach out with their dreams, which you learn about in the next chapter.
> 
> And as you might have noticed, Soundwave's story is kind of a musical story. But that's just because I can always see him playing music or that sort every time I see him or watch him on the old shows. So, there will be a song in every chapter in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and review to let me now what you thought. I also suggest try listening to the songs while reading this story. I'll have the songs posted to let you know what they are so you can listen and read at the same time. Enjoy and review.


	3. Kylee's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *song used: The Machine-Angels and Airwaves  
> Nutrocker-Trans-Siberian Orchestra*

"Okay, so what's going on? Why are we here?" Kris Hepherr asked as she, Steven and Max walked with Barricade, Soundwave and Prowl's human forms into the very large auditorium to find seats. Jake was trailing behind, looking excited but not really understanding what they were doing.

There was some kind of huge talent show going on at an outside theatre just on the out skirts of Las Vegas and according to Max, there were three judges from out of town that would be judging the contestants and the prize was being on TV and winning a scholarship for college. So far, Max and Soundwave wasn't saying anything. But they knew what was going on. It had been a week since Dirge Xander's arrest and something fishy was going on. For the past week, Soundwave and Greg would do some work for the PD and after, they would both leave with Max to go do something. Problem was, they weren't saying what.

"I told you. We're coming to watch the Talent show." Max said grinning.

Kris frowned at her but shrugged. "Okay. But why?" She asked trying to pry.

Max shook her head with a sly smile. She wasn't going to fall for that. She couldn't blow the surprise. It wouldn't be fair. "You'll see." She remarked before going with the others to sit down. Her eyes flickered down to judges and she made a face. "Aw, damn. That bitch is here?"

The three holoforms and three humans looked at her before following her gaze to the judges. They knew she must have been talking about the woman sitting there between two men. She was a high class looking lady probably in her fifties. Her graying brown hair was in an elegant bun and she was wearing a black cashmere sweater and a fine black skirt running to her ankles. It also looked like she was wearing some pretty expensive jewelry as well.

"Who is that, Max?" Kris asked as she sat next to Barricade.

Max frowned, not looking pleased. "That is Jennifer Franklin, a high classed Dance Instructor from New York. She is a rich snub and she is kind of racist. She does not like black folks very much. I have had clashes with her before. She does not like me because of my background. She is the kind who thinks she is better than everyone else. I don't know why they would ask her to judge the show." She said darkly.

"Okay. That is bad. But why are you so tense about her joining the judges?" Steven asked frowning.

Max grimaced, glancing over at him before shaking her head as she shared a new glance with Soundwave. That definitely had their companions frowning suspiciously.

The show finally began. Many talents had come and gone with great skills of music and dancing. Quite a few young people came onto the stage and showed the judges what they had. It had quite a few in the seats cheering for them. They were enjoying the show. Even the police officers and the Cybertronians. Though, Soundwave never really showed his enjoyment. The only way anyone could tell that he was liking it because they caught him bobbing his head to the music.

However, it was the judges that had many frown. Especially the woman, Jennifer Franklin. She really was a harsher version of Simon Cowell from American Idol. She always had something negative to say unless it was a ballet dancer performing. But even then, she always seemed to look down or sniff when a colored person was on the stage. She even voiced her displeasure at them, too. Not hiding the fact that she didn't like them. She would always make remarks about hip hop and rappers, even when they had nothing to do with the performer.

Both of the men, whom Max pointed out as a Broadway director and an Music Agent from Hollywood, were never happy with her and argued with her a few times. But neither really fought hard against her.

And finally, Kris, Jake, Barricade, Steven and Prowl soon got to see exactly why they were even there watching the talent show.

Especially when Kylee came out on the stage, wearing semi baggy black sweats and a large gray hoodie. She looked very nervous about the whole thing but she did her best not to show it.

"Kylee?!" Kris and Jake both yelped, sitting up straighter in their chairs. "What is she doing?!"

Barricade frowned before looking accusingly at Soundwave, who suddenly flickered out of view. "Somehow, I think you two are behind this." He said saying to Max instead.

Max grinned, shrugging. "No, it is all Kylee. She just asked for help." She said before sitting back to watch with the others.

"Oh, jeez. Another hip hopper." Jennifer Franklin murmured as she looked away with disinterest.

The Broadway Director, Jeffery Jones, rolled his own eyes before smiling faintly at Kylee as she walked right up to the edge of the stage. "State your name and your age and what you will be doing, sweetie." He said politely.

Kylee nodded as she played with her fingers, nervously. "My name is Kylee Hepherr." She ignored the snort from the lady. "I am 17 years old and I will be dancing." She answered.

"Honey," Jennifer Franklin sneered, rolling a pencil in between her fingers. "You do realize we are not interested in hip hop junk crap, do you?"

Kylee narrowed her eyes but wisely did not snap back when she really wanted to. She just shook her head before turning back to the men. "I will dancing to reformed Ballet." She stated.

Kris's eyes snapped wide open to hear that from where she was sitting. She and Jake couldn't believe that. "Did se just say Ballet? Since when has she taken ballet?" She asked in alarm.

Max looked at her. "That was her secret, Kris. She was taking secret ballet classes. She didn't want you to know about it until now. She has been practicing for the past year, I believe." She informed her.

"Ballet? Are you kidding me?" Jennifer asked dryly, eyeing Kylee just as.

"Reformed ballet, huh? I am not completely sure what that is. Can you elaborate, Kylee?" The Agent asked ignoring his fellow judge.

Kylee grimaced but shrugged. "Think of it as ice skating with the ice skates. Kind of like ballet mixed in with different dance versions." She explained.

It sounded strange but the two men nodded as they took it in. "All right. We will give you the benefit of the doubt on that. What is your music piece going to be?" Jeffery Jones asked.

Kylee bit her lip before looking over her shoulder to where there came a series of clicks and clanks, causing two police cruiser Cybertronians to tense up in alarm. Especially when Soundwave stood up, making a lot of people stiffen in surprise as he moved closer.

"This is Soundwave. He...erm...well, he is one of the Cybertronians that was just revealed weeks ago. He is..." Kylee paused, grimacing. "He is one of the few Decepticons that has switched over to the Autobots' side, protecting humankind from his own people. He is going to do the music for me." She explained.

Still quite taken aback, the three judges slowly nodded as they took in what she said.

"Oh...okay. I guess that can work. Go ahead...and erm, begin when you are ready, Kylee." The Agent said still staring at Soundwave with wide eyes.

Kylee nodded as she turned and walked to the center stage. She took a moment to shove her pants down to reveal that was wearing a skin tight leotard and black tights with ballet slippers. She even tossed her hoodie off to the side before looking at Soundwave and nodding. He returned the nod before clicking and music box sounds began to play.

As soon as the music began to play, Kylee spread out her arms and lift her leg, standing like a ballet dancer. She began to move slowly, dancing very much like a real ballet dancer. She was quite graceful actually and the music was pleasant to listen to. She moved in a circle before pausing just as the music began to change, surprising everyone. An electric hum began to rise out of Soundwave's speakers before taking on an almost rock tune with the music box melody still playing.

Everyone, the judges and the audience straightened in surprise at the sudden music change.

The ash set in and blew away  
It's getting lost into the sea  
I grew so close to all the thoughts I had to leave forever,  
I left the chill and voice of screams and kids and ran for shelter

But nonetheless, Kylee kept dancing, moving with grace and with her head held up high as she twirled on her tippy toes and swung one of her legs up and over her own body much like how a ballet dancer would do.

And then words came as the music beat began to pick up tempo.

You know I won't say sorry  
You know I won't say sorry  
The pain has a bad reaction  
A blend of fear and passion  
You know what it's like to believe  
It makes me wanna scream.

I see a glow from far away  
A faint reflection on the sea  
I left some words quite far from here to be a short reminder  
I laid them out in stone in case they need to last forever.

Kylee began to dance faster, now running in a full circle and making high, split filled jumps and landing gracefully on her feet. She was moving faster, twirling in the air like an ice skater, now letting the music that Soundwave was playing just take her away. She didn't seem to remember she was on a stage being watched. It was just her and Soundwave, much like how it had been the past week.

Kylee made quite a few graceful leaps and twirls before kicking up high and dipping low over and over again. She even had her eyes closed as she just moved to the beat and rhythm of the music.

You know I won't say sorry  
You know I won't say sorry  
The pain has a bad reaction  
A blend of fear and passion  
You know what it's like to believe  
It makes me wanna scream.

In the audience, Kris slowly scooted to the edge of her seat, completely taken by surprise and awe as she watched her daughter dance so beautifully and gracefully. She could not believe this. was the real reason why she snuck out at night or skipped a few classes? It must have been. It was all because she wasn't doing drugs. She wasn't getting into trouble. She was dancing!

I see the stars, they're in your eyes.  
A playful kiss kept undecided.  
I'm fast asleep in the nick of time.  
You lost your wish, I can't help you find it  
I'm on my knees to sworn the start.  
A fresh new start to be undecided.

If love's the word, that you say  
You say it, I will listen.

You know what it's like to believe...  
It makes me wanna scream.

It was finally the music began to die down and Kylee began to slow herself down, twirling and sweeping her arms gracefully before she stood on her tippy toes, one foot and kept her leg completely straight in the air, holding the pose very well. There was only silence now as people stared at Kylee and Soundwave. Many looked quite surprised by the outcome.

Though, then the bitch had to say something.

"That was horrendous." Jennifer Franklin said now looking somewhat disgusted.

"Hey!" Jake shouted as he stood up to make a scene but Kris yanked him back down, not looking any happier.

Kylee grimaced as she stood straight. She ducked her head now looking embarrassed and ashamed. She felt only a little grateful when Soundwave made a growl. She didn't have to turn to see him glaring down at the human who insulted her.

"Are you kidding me, Jen?" Jeffery Jones asked looking at her with bewilderment. He shook his head now sitting up completely straight. He now had a determined look on his face as he looked up at Kylee, who winced. He looked like a man on a mission now. "Kylee, will you do us the honor of dancing again?"

Kylee looked up surprised, her eyes wide with anticipation. "Uh, sure." She said with more of uncertainty.

Jeffery Jones nodded sharply before holding up a hand when Jennifer Franklin tried to protest. "Jen, shut up! I want to see her dance again!" He then looked up at Soundwave, still looking determined. "Soundwave, was it? Can you remix songs? You play them yourself, not just a recording, don't you?" He asked.

Soundwave bobbed his head. "Affirmative." He merely said.

Smiling, Jeffery Jones nodded. "Okay, here is the deal. I want to see Kylee's full positional. I know she can do better than what she just did. She is good. But I know she is better. I want you to challenge her." He looked at Kylee. "Kylee, whatever Soundwave plays, you are to just let the music take you. Just dance. Don't think. All right?" He asked.

Kylee nodded, smiling and feeling excited that she was being given another chance. She didn't mind at all for it. "Yes, sir." She said sparing a glance over at Soundwave to see if he didn't mind. She was only too happy to see him nod at her.

"All right, Soundwave. The song I want you to remix is the Nutcracker compilation. Can you do that?" Jones asked.

Again Soundwave nodded. "Affirmative." He said in his deep vocoder. He paused to glance at Kylee, who nodded to let him know she was ready.

And then he began to play then first notes while she began to move. She only took two twirls before the music suddenly changed to a more rock tune and a bright smile appeared on her face as she shot a glance towards Soundwave, who looked rather smug about it. And it sure helped when cheers began to echo throughout the entire audience.

So Kylee really got into it. She began to up her tempo and began dancing to the music that Soundwave was playing. It wasn't just ballet she put into her dance. It was pretty much anything. From just a jazz like dance to jigging to it. She added her ballet into it, spinning and twirling and even jumping and leaping at all of the right notes.

Cheers erupted loudly and the viewers just cheered and clapped as they watched.

At one point of the sound, Kylee caught a glance of a grinning Greg off the stage. She grinned back and jerked her head for him to join. She smiled when he looked surprised and even motioned to her as if asking if she was serious.

Kylee answered by running over and grabbing his hand, pulling him onto the stage making a lot of people laugh as they watched him blush as he was on the stage.

The dance kept going with Kylee dancing circles around him in her ballet way. "Come on, Greg! Show me those moves!" She called over the music.

Greg shrugged before he jumped right to it, surprising everyone by starting to tap dance right to each key pitch. He was rather good and it had everyone cheering. Especially when Kylee began to join him with every step and twist.

Then Soundwave took on a more gospel sound and the two laughed as they kept it up. Eventually, Greg reached over and took Kylee's hand, tugging her closer to him and they began a rock like tango all over the stage. They jived and twirled. Kylee laughed as she was spun out and then back in where Greg quickly swooped her up and had her spin over and around him before he let her go to return to her solo dancing of ballet. She spun on her tippy toes and twirled just as the song was coming to an end.

Finally, Soundwave ended the music with what sounded like an electric guitar finish causing Kylee to keep spinning until the last key. She suddenly stopped without losing her stance at all and posed on one foot, her arms high above her head in a Ballet Dancer's arch.

The crowd went wild, cheering and applauding as they stood up to honor Kylee and Soundwave. Even the two men who judged the show. The woman, however, did not but stared at Kylee with a distinctive look.

Kris and Jake were jumping up and down cheering their daughter and sister. They couldn't believe this one bit. This had been Kylee's secret! She had been dancing and she had been great. Barricade just smirked shaking his head as he stared at his fellow Decepticon with an impressed look. Even Prowl was smiling and applauding Kylee with enthusiasm that not many got to see. Steven was whistling and applauding hard. Max, too.

Finally it died down as Jeffery Jones held up his hands and everyone sat back down so he could speak. He grinned up at Kylee and Soundwave, nodding his approval. "Wow! You both are awesome! That was amazing! I have not seen a show that great for a long time! I love you both! Kylee, who is your friend?" He asked motioning to Greg, who blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Kylee grinned as she went over to pull Greg closer by his hand. "This is Greg Butte, sir." And on que, a few people laughed while Greg was one of them. "He works with Soundwave at the Las Vegas Police Department for their Communications department." She said fondly. "He is also my best friend."

Greg looked slightly surprised but honored to hear that.

"Greg, your tap dancing is awesome and I loved how you helped Kylee with partner dancing. She is really lucky to have you, and you to her." Jones said grinning.

Greg could only nod and half bow in thanks. "Thank you, sir. I just wanted to help Kylee out. She is the most awesome girl I have ever met and she deserves a chance to pursue her dreams of being a dancer." He said, now making Kylee blush.

"Oh, if I have word in it, she is definitely getting a scholarship to any school she wants. My judgment on her is yes!" Jeffery Jones said and people cheered.

The Music Director nodded with his own grin. "She has my vote." He said making the cheers grow louder.

It went dead quiet now as everyone looked at Jennifer Franklin, who was still looking skeptic about Kylee. Everyone was nearly holding their breath as they waited for her judgment.

Finally the woman sat up straighter, picking up a pencil ad writing something. Whatever it was, it made the other two roll their eyes but smile. "Kylee, what school did you want to go to if you get this scholarship?" She asked almost in a bored tone.

Kylee bit her lip, still holding Greg's hand tight. "Well...erm...I actually want to go to the New York City University of Dance and Arts." She said nervously.

Jennifer Franklin raised her eyebrows at her, not looking impressed. "You mean my school. You want to go to my University?" She asked in almost impatient huff. She frowned deeply when Kylee grimaced and nodded. The high classed woman exhaled before shaking her head as she closed her eyes as if she was going to flip out.

But then she smiled, looking back at Kylee. "Well then, my vote is yes. Welcome to my school." She said and the audience went wild with cheers and applause.

Kylee screamed in delight before turning to hug Greg, who was laughing cheerfully with her. They both began jumping up and down, cheering with each other. It made things more interesting when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and making him blush bright red. But nonetheless, they were both happy about the outcome.

"So, that's why you've been sneaking off with Max and Greg." Barricade said as soon as everyone met up after the talent show. He was looking at Soundwave, still impressed by what he had just learned about his fellow Decepticon warrior. "I didn't know you could play music like that."

Soundwave merely shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal at all. He didn't see a point in saying anything at all. He knew very well that many of the other Decepticons didn't know that he was into music like that. He was so quiet and serious that it didn't really add up. That is until he met Max.

Kris and Jake were both hugging Kylee, who was laughing. "I am so proud of you! I can't believe you've been in dance classes all of this time. Why didn't you tell me?" Kris asked brightly.

Kylee just shrugged as she looked away with a bashful look. SHe didn't know what to even say to that. "It was always meant to be a surprise. I started dancing a year ago. It was always something I wanted to see after sneaking into a few shows after school with some friends. I wanted to do that. But I wasn't sure what you were going to say about it." She said biting her lip. She looked over at Soundwave, smiling brightly. "Thanks for helping me, Soundwave. I really appreciate it." She told him.

The large Decepticon only bobbed his head in reply.

"Kylee," Kris said as she took a hold of her daughter's face to look deep in her eyes, still smiling. "If you want to dance, I approve it. It is your dream and I won't hold you back. I am actually really happy that it's dancing you want to do. I will support you no matter what." She told her.

Kylee only smiled as she hugged her mother. "Thanks, mom." She stated.

"Well, we have to celebrate this. I say we go out to dinner and all." Steven said and everyone nodded in agreement and with enthusiasm.


	4. True Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song Used:  
> True Colors-Glee*

It had been three days since he last saw her. And not a day went by since he thought about her. Soundwave just couldn't stop thinking about Max and he wasn't exactly sure if it was good or bad. He couldn't do any work without her invading his processor.

It was maddening, really.

Ever since they revealed Birnbraum being the spy in the Police Department, it had been Steven Perry who took up the new title of Chief and he was doing quite the job. He was having Soundwave and Greg going over the files from Xander's computer and looking for the names of other drug dealers. They had nailed several.

But it still didn't help the fact that Soundwave was distracted and everyone noticed.

"Hey, Soundwave, you doing all right?" Greg asked as he sat in Soundwave's cab.

Once again, Soundwave was forced out of his thoughts of that exquisite femme, feeling a rush of embarrassed air running through his vents. "Affirmative. I apologize. What did you inquire?" He asked before looking back through the files.

Greg made a sound of amusement before he placed the files down and pressed a button on Soundwave's control panel to close out everything. "All right. Let's have it out, man." He said folding his arms.

Soundwave merely grunted in question.

"You're thinking about Max, aren't you?" Greg asked as a smile curled onto his face.

"..." Soundwave only grunted feeling his entire system heating up.

"Yup! He is!" Rumble piped up as he popped his head out of his compartment.

Soundwave growled a warning to his creation. But it didn't help as all of the others popped their heads out next, looking amused.

"The bo-boss likes her! He thinks...thinks about her a lot!" Frenzy squeaked out.

"Frenzy." Soundwave now growled.

Greg laughed as he sat up and dropped his arms to his knees, leaning against them. "Hey, man. It's okay. We get it. She is beautiful, wild and fun. I can't blame you for being fascinated by her. She is awesome." He said still laughing.

Soundwave frowned deeply to himself before he slumped on his wheels. "Inquiry: Why does she invade my processor? Status: I can't..."

"Okay, for one. Just talk normal, Wave. I know you can. I am not a superior officer or anything. I am just a Communications expert." Greg said holding up his hand to halt the Spy Master. "And another thing, you are thinking about her because you really like her. You can't deny it because your actions speak louder."

Again, Soundwave slumped lower on his axels. "What can I do? I am Cybertronian. She is human." He said quietly.

Greg smiled and shrugged. "Doesn't feelings, man. Prowl told me, Steve and Kris about that girl, Dawn, wasn't it? She is in love with an Autobot and he is in love with her. So why not you?" He asked still amused.

"...I am Decepticon. Decepticon cause is what makes things difficult, if not impossible." Soundwave said, rather emotionally.

"Doesn't stop Barricade." Greg said a grin spreading out across his face. He nearly started laughing when Soundwave jerked in surprise. "Oh, please, Wave, my robot friend! Don't tell me you didn't even notice! Barricade likes Kris and her kids! He has done some pretty serious things to even protect them! He threatened bullies! He didn't care that he got a bullet stuck in his hand saving Kris. He threatened a possible rapist from hurting Kylee. He loves them! He loves Kris! He probably won't even admit it but he does! Come on! Be honest with me about Max."

Soundwave was quiet for a long moment. "I don't really know how I feel about her. I find her fascinating. And she does make my spark spike. But I am uncertain of how she feels." He admitted with hesitance.

Greg grinned as he shared a glance with the subunits. "Okay. Why don't you go find out?" He said swinging around in his chair to look at Soundwave's computer system. "Max is doing a job at the Pyramid Casino. She is singing and doing the music. Go watch, listen, talk to her." He told his Cybertronian partner before he stood up and motioned to the subunits to follow. "And you are going by yourself. You need to do this on your own."

With that, Greg and the subunits left Soundwave just sitting there, trying to decide.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But he was curious to know for himself about where he stood with Max Tanner. He wanted to see her again at least.

So, Soundwave found himself parked outside the said casino, The Pyramid and was walking, slowly, inside. He didn't know what he was doing. He really didn't. But his spark was the one driving him to walk into the large room with a lot of people. Somewhere he didn't usually like to be going.

But he was so driven to seeing her again.

Entering the large room full of people sitting in chairs and tables, Soundwave immediately looked towards the large stage where an electric keyboard was sitting and a practical joker was up making crude jokes about people in the audience. Even so, people were laughing anyway.

Soundwave huffed with irritation and searched the semi dark room, looking to see if he could find Max, but she wasn't anywhere. He figured she must be behind the stage, getting ready for her number.

And hopefully that was soon.

Finding a seat in a darkened corner, Soundwave sat and waited for Max to come up. He could not help but frown at the jokes that the comedian was making. He was commenting about a man and his weight problem. He never understood such humor such as fat jokes. He didn't understand any human jokes for that matter. Especially when they were scrap talking others and it made humans laugh anyway. What exactly was so funny about insulting a big human for having weight issues anyway? It was a different form of bullying others.

Finally, the joker's routine ended and he left the stage, allowing another man to come on. It appeared he was a host, however, seeing he was making announcements.

"All right, all right. That was RJ Renoylds, everyone. Now we have a special guest coming up on stage next. Those of you who do not know her are missing out. She is a lovely native of New Jersey who came out to LV to make something of herself and boy! Has she done that! Let's let the house roar and shout for Las Vegas' number one DJ! DJ Max Denaro!" The man said as he walked off, all while motioning to the side.

Soundwave perked up in his chair, now looking forward to paying attention of what was going on the stage. This was it.

And sure enough, here came Max.

She was looking quite beautiful wearing a black strapless dress with the skirt running down to her ankles. Her blonde and pink hair was in a nice spiky bob style and black head band keeping her bangs but one strand hanging over her eyes. She wore silver hoops in her ears, as well as silver studs. She was quite lovely, really.

Max smiled as she walked up to the keyboard, pausing in front of the mic. "Hello, everyone. Thanks for coming. Are you having fun yet?" She asked and everyone in the audience applauded or cheered. She nodded before pausing as if seeing something in the dark that caught her attention.

It took Soundwave just a moment to realize she was looking right in his direction. He couldn't be sure if she was looking right at him. It was dark in the corner and it was far back. But...she was looking right at him. So could she...?

Smiling somewhat brightly, Max nodded before lifting her head higher as if proud. "All right. Usually, as you most of you know, I do energetic songs, upbeat and just totally rock out the house. But tonight, I am going to take it down kind of slow. This is a song that is well known, not mine. But it reminds me of someone who has become a close friend. In fact, he is the only friend I know I can trust." She said before going to the keyboard and sitting down. She began to play a gentle song while humming just as softly.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors,  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

As Max was singing, Soundwave could not help but feel that she was singing to him. He felt as if she was actually peering deep into his spark and seeing what he had been unknowingly hiding for thousand of vorns. Something he didn't even realize at all.

(Ah ah ah...)

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

Max, while singing did look up into the darkness towards him and he knew she was very aware he was there. She was looking right at him. And she was smiling so softly. Never had any one, his fellow Decepticons, the Autobots or even any humans ever look at him like that. He couldn't exactly put his servo on what that look meant but he liked it.

And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors,  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Ah ah ah ah...

At the climax of the song, the lights dimmed throughout the entire room and the high lights over the stage flashed brightly with a multiple barrage of colors. It was like a light show, flashing all over the stage and over Max.

Colors of a rainbow. And it was very beautiful.

The lights practically danced over Max's skin, illuminating her already beauty. She was exquisite, but Soundwave couldn't help but see something that no one else could even see. He had travelled far into different parts of the universe. And one thing he and his subunits had seen was a planet full of strange but extremely beautiful creatures.

Spoken: Can't remember when I last saw you laughing

They were energy based creatures made of glowing light. But the forms they took were only something that could be seen on Earth but not quite a like. They had been giant butterflies or fairies made of crystal light. Light had trailed off of them like light enhanced dust.

If this world makes you crazy  
You've taken all you can bear  
You call me up (Call me up! )  
Because you know I'll be there (Know I'll be there)

In all honesty, Soundwave had thought he would never see something like that ever again when he left that planet, after he defied orders to report energon. He had pretended that the energy on the planet had not been affective to Cybertronian fuel. But he had lied, just that once, just to protect the beauty of that gentle planet. He never thought he would see something like those creatures again.

But, being on Earth, he now knew he was wrong. He was seeing something more beautiful than those creatures. He was seeing Max Tanner.

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through (I see them shining through! )  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you (That's why I love you! )  
So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
I see your true colors shining through (Yeah! )  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Finally the song ended.

There was only silence as Max hit the final key on the piano and then a polite applause and cheers broke out, making her smile. She stood up to take a bow, while looking at that corner, only to frown.

Soundwave wasn't there anymore. He was gone. Her smile faded only slightly but stayed. The disappointment stayed, however, before she put on a fake grand smile as he audience stood up and applauded louder.

Leaving the bar, ready to go home for the night, Max cursed as soon as she stepped outside. It was raining hard tonight. It did not help that she didn't have a big enough umbrella to protect her keyboard case. She really wished she had a car. She wouldn't have these stupid problems if she just had one. But the problem was, she may have been Las Vegas' number one DJ, but it didn't really pay that well. Not as well as she wanted it to.

Problem was, if she moved out into the rain, her keyboard case would get wet. And she couldn't afford to let it get ruined have to buy another one.

Sighing, Max knew she was stuck. She was just going to have to wait till it stopped raining or at least...

Looking up and around, hoping to see a cab at least parked in front of the Casino, she spied something else that caught her breath. She had looked right across the road and nearly stopped breathing when she saw the tale tell of a large vehicle just sitting innocently there, as if waiting for her. She knew it could have been any large Communications Command Mobile vehicle but...she knew what it was. She knew who it really was.

Especially when the door opened as if inviting her in.

And when a side compartment opened, allowing a multitude of appendages came trailing out and rolling together into a thick cord, trailing over to where she was standing under the shelter. She couldn't help but smile in awe as she saw the cord of appendages were serving more of a protected trail from the rain. She smiled brightly before hefting her keyboard up and starting to walk over, only to pause when an extra tenticle trailed forward and took the keyboard from her. She smiled at it before allowing it to take her precious keyboard and followed it over to the large vehicle.

Stepping inside her large friend, she shook small drops of water from her hair before smiling towards the empty driver's seat, almost fondly. "You were there tonight, weren't you?" She immediately asked as she stepped to the side to allow Soundwave to place her keyboard inside before retracting his many arms back into their compartments.

"Affirmative." Soundwave rumbled softly as he kicked on his heating system, due to Max blowing on her cold hands.

Max smiled as she went over and plopped down in his passenger seat, looking at his dashboard. She just couldnt' believe that he was here, right when she needed a little help. "You know that song was for you, right? That's one of your songs." She told him.

There was an air of questioning throughout Soundwave before his human hologram flickered to life in the seat, looking right back at Max. There was a clear look of questioning on his face that made Max really smile. She knew he was trying to ask what she meant. "One of the songs?" He merely asked quietly.

Nodding, Max lift one arm and propped it up on the back of the passenger seat while leaning her head against her own shoulder. "Yeah. You actually have a few songs that comes to my mind. True Colors is only one of them." She told him.

"May I...inquire the others?" Soundwave asked tilting his head almost innocently.

However, Max just grinned as she shook her head. She was going to draw this out as long as she could. She was finding teasing Soundwave pretty enertaining. She knew he was curious but she was going to play with him just a little longer before she gave him the benefit. "Nope. You'll just have learn about your songs in time." Her eyes fell a little as she kept the smile on her face before she looked back into his holoform's eyes, who looked a little put out. She wanted to laugh at that look. She knew he would never want to hear it but he looked quite adorable when he started pouting like that. He probably didn't even realize that he was doing it. "Thank you for coming tonight. Listening to the song and then waiting for me. I really didn't want to wait forever in the rain for a cabby."

Soundwave's put out look vanished as he looked a little blank but Max could see the soft look in his nearly glowing black and red eyes as he looked back at her. He was trying not to show what he was feeling but she saw it. "I did not think it wise to allow you to wait in the cold weather like that. If your temperature units would have dropped and you would have malfuntioned..."

Not helping it, Max laughed as she leaned forward until she was off his seat as she reached up and tapped a finger against his mouth to shush him. "You know for a quiet guy, you sure talk a lot." She told him before she leaned forward, removing her finger and gently pressing her lips against his.

Soundwave felt everything in his entire being freeze up. He didn't really know what was going on, but he had seen humans share such impressions with their loved ones. But to have Max, of all humans, do what he had seen human lovers do to each other, to him, he was completely stunned. He didn't understand why she was doing it but he wasn't unsatisfied with it. But he wasn't sure what to do.

As if sensing some confusion, Max pulled away, sitting back down in her seat, still smiling. She didn't look hurt or anything. She actually looked satisfied. "That's just another way of saying thank you, Soundwave." She explained before leaning back in his seat and began rubbing circles in his leather seats. "Well? Are we going to drive around or just sit here?" She asked almost in a teasing way.

Clearing his vocodor, Soundwave began to drive, while still thinking about what had just happened. He wasn't exactly sure what that...kiss really meant but deep inside, he was smiling to himself. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He couldn't pin point the exact definition for it. But he sure had liked it. Even while his holoform was looking forward at the road, he was secretly glancing back at Max, watching her as she ran her fingers along the seats, smiling as if she was satified herself.

There was definitely something about Max and Soundwave was really looking forward to finding out what it was. He was sure that this whatever it was with Max was only about to get more interesting from there on out.


	5. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> He's All That-Cascada  
> Genie 2.0-Christina Aguilera

A week after Max's kiss to Soundwave, and after dealing with trouble with Barricade, Kris and Kris's ex-husband, it was decided that the adults needed a night out.

Max invited Soundwave to bring Barricade, Prowl, Kris and Steven with his girlfriend, whom everyone but Prowl just learned about, out for some fun and truthfully, she just wanted to spend more time with Soundwave.

Either way, they were going out to The Vanity night club to enjoy a night out with each other.

The group entered the club, which was already booming with music and full of people, dancing and jiving to the energetic beat of the music. The song that was already playing caught the new arrivals immediately and both Max and Kris were ready to start dancing. They proved that when the music hit them. They both grinned at one another before grabbing Barricade and Soundwave's hands, dragging them closer into the dancing mass. Barricade had already started laughing when Soundwave looked so startled as he was dragged onto the dance floor.

Prowl, Steven and Steven's girl friend, April could not help but laugh as they watched the two Cons being dragged into dancing by the two human women.

"Come on, handsome! Dance with me!" Max had to holler over the loud music. She started bumping, jumping and moving to the loud song being played, and in front of the large holoform of Soundwave, who looked rather awkward just standing there, watching her dance around him.

Glancing to the side, The Spy Master found that Barricade was already moving to the music with Kris, and clearly enjoying himself. They were both very close to each other and moving in rhythm. It was very odd to see the Decepticon actually enjoying himself with a human.

Before Soundwave could think any more on it, his chin was seized and he was forced to look back at a smirking Max as she went back to dancing in front of him.

"Uh-uh. Eyes on me, handsome. Dance." Max yelled over the booming music. She began swaying her body in a high up beat way, her hands high above her head.

Soundwave grimaced, almost embarrassed. He really didn't know what to do. He was into music, that was the truth. But...dancing...not so much.

"Hey, you're not dancing!" Max said in a playful pouty way as she looked up at him.

Again, Soundwave bent closer to her so she would hear him over the loud music. "I cannot." He said into her ear. And when Max looked at him with a questioning look, he grimaced and shook his head. "I cannot dance. I am not skilled in rhythm movement."

A look of understanding appeared on Max and she smiled brightly. She understood now what he meant and got the message. "Oh. Well, then let's teach you!" She hollered before she grabbed his hands and placed them on her jean clad waist, and smirking when he tensed up in surprise. She was going to enjoy this.

Turning in his light grip, Max placed her back up against his front and began swaying slowly while raising her hands above her head again so she could link them around the back of his neck and pull his head closer. "Okay! Just move with me! Follow the beat to the music! That is all you do! It is really easy! And don't be afraid to make goof ups! No one will make fun of you!" She called over her shoulder to him.

And she began to move again in a fast pace, dragging Soundwave to follow her every move.

At first it was rather clumsy. Soundwave was very tense as he was pretty much forced to follow Max's every move. He looked more like a stiff behind an energetic dancer, trying to move to the music but it wasn't easy. He wasn't used to moving so quick and to a rhythmic beat. He watched her moving before figuring he could reconfigure his movements to her. He slowly began to readjust himself before he was moving with Max into energetic movements.

Feeling him starting to dance right with her, Max grinned as she glanced over her shoulder at him, nodding her approval. "See! You're dancing! Keep it up!" She called over the music before she really got into it with Soundwave.

Together, they began dancing to the beat and slowly a smirk began to creep up onto the Spy Master's face. He was starting to enjoy himself as he began moving in rhythm with Max.

"HA! You think you're a dancer, huh, Wave?!"

Soundwave tore his eyes away from Max and looked over to Barricade, who was watching them with Kris. The other Decepticon was smirking as he and his partner were dancing energetically and eventually began really moving, twisting and turning around each other, just moving with the music. It was clear that Barricade was only trying to show him up. So, smirking back, Soundwave grabbed Max's hand and sent her out with a twisting spin, making her laugh before he pulled her back close to her. He wasn't going to let Barricade, of all mechs show him up for anything. He was the Decepticon Third in Command and he did have a reputation to maintain, not that he always showed that he cared about such a thing. He usually didn't really care what anyone else thought.

But Barricade was challenging him.

So why not?

Max laughed as she danced with Soundwave with such an energetic up beat. She was enjoying herself. She was just happy to be spending time with her new friend and loved seeing the light of enjoyment in his dark red eyes as they moved together. She knew he was enjoying himself. He did look more...empathic while dancing with her. He looked more alive and not so blank like he usually tried to make himself look.

Finally, the song was over and everyone in the club cheered and applauded as a new one came on.

Slightly out of breath, Max and Kris dragged the two Cybertronians to where Prowl, Steven and April were seated with drinks already waiting for them. They sat down heavily, smiling and laughing as they sank down into chairs. The other three looked highly amused by what they had been watching. Prowl, especially. He had never seen Soundwave dance before but it had been entertaining from beginning to the end.

"Well, that was a whole lot of fun." Max laughed as she sat beside a smirking Soundwave before picking up her drink and taking a long sip from it. "Mmmmm. Sex on a Beach. How'd you know I liked those, Steven?"

Steven snorted as he wrapped an arm around April and leaned back in his chair. "Who doesn't like those? They are good." He remarked before jabbing a thumb towards the bar. "By the way, Max, the bartender here knows you. He's asked me to ask you if you would sing tonight."

Max rolled her eyes, still smiling as she leaned against her arms on the table top. She should have been expecting something like that. She was a DJ, after all. And most of the clubs knew who she was. "I'm not working tonight. This night is for us, not work. We're going to enjoy ourselves tonight." She said.

Kris grinned as she leaned against Barricade's side, who had his arm draped over the back of her chair. "You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to be up on the stage and singing in front of a crowd. What's it like, Max?" She asked with full interest in her eyes.

Shrugging, Max shook her head. "It's fun. But you really gotta be out going and love being the center of attention. And you definitely can't be shy and all." She then got a bright look on her face as she thought about it. She had just been sparked with an idea that she would have loved to do. Especially if she could get Kris to do it with her. And glancing side wards at Soundwave, she grinned, nodding as if she was going to do it. "Actually, how would you like to sing with me, Kris?"

Kris's eyes brightened and she smiled as she nodded immediately. "I'd love to give it a try! What'd we be singing?" She asked excitedly.

Grinning back at her, Max nodded as she sat up straighter and reached over to tap Soundwave on the chest before she stood up. "I have the perfect song. But, you," She added looking right at Soundwave with a sly smile on her face. "You are going to do the music." She then leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she had said, made the Spy Master's eyes lit up in surprise but he slowly nodded anyway.

Max grinned as she stood up, grabbing Kris and April's hands and dragging them through the crowd, leaving three men and one chuckling as his eyes began glowing as he began making the connections to the music and lights systems.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Steven asked as he began searching for where the girls went with Prowl and Barricade.

Soundwave just chuckled as he made the connections, now waiting for what he knew what was going to happen.

When the song ended, it cut off and there came the moment.

"Hey, Club Vanity!" Max said cheerfully as she took the mic from the DJ who was working that night. She had just told him who she was and what she was doing. He didn't seem to mind at all. He was actually honored to even meet DJ Max Denaro. He even cheered when the crowd did when they saw Max. "Having fun?" She asked and received cheers and applause from the crowd. "All right! I am going to take over for this one song! Me and these two lovely ladies!" She motioned to Kris and April as they stepped up to the stage. "Give it up for my girls, Kris and April!"

The club went wild with cheers, making both ladies laugh and blush.

Max then looked right at Soundwave, pointing at him and the other three before crooking her finger for them. He frowned slightly before standing up and patting Barricade, Prowl and Steven to go with him.

"As for our performance, my DJ for the night is my awesome friend, DJ Soundwave! Give it up for him!" Max said grinning as the Spy Master raised his human eyebrow at her. She just shrugged at him before turning her attention back to Kris and April, giving them a nod as they took mics from the regular DJ that worked that night. "All right, Soundwave, let it rip!"

Soundwave merely glanced up at her before he just decided to go with it. If she wanted to play, he didn't see why not go with it.

So he began playing a techno-electronic beat with colorful lights flashing all over the stage like a light show while the three women began bobbing their heads to the music before Max began to take the lead with Kris and April as back up.

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
A century of lonely nights  
Waitin', waitin' for someone  
You're licking your lips  
And blowin' kisses my way  
That don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby.. oh baby..

As Kris and April sang the back up for Max, they all put their backs against each other, dancing and singing a sultry way.

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

The music's playin'  
And the lights down low  
One more dance  
And then we're good to go  
Just waitin'.. waitin' for someone

Soundwave had to admit it, but this song was just proving that Max was just as seductive and sultry as he thought and it ran his spark wild as she sang, eyes only on him. He honestly felt as if he was singing right along with her and the other two while playing the music. He also noticed that it seemed that Kris and April was doing the same for Barricade and Steven, making the two grin. He also noticed that Prowl was just standing there, arms folded as he enjoyed the music.

My hormones are racin' at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby.. ooh baby..

A sly smirk curled on Soundwave's face as he was hit with quite the scandalous idea. He couldn't possibly let the Autobot be a seventh wheel to their group.

Turning his red glowing eyes back to Max as she sang with Kris and April, he merely tilted his head towards the Autobot, willing Max to understand what he wanted her to do.

Max, however, did catch on and smirked as she let her eyes flickering over to Prowl before she touched her fellow human women's shoulder, motioning for them to follow her. They understood and moved to the edge of the stage, holding their hands out to Soundwave, who helped each of them down.

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

Barricade ad Steven were smirking but looking quite interested as the women walked slowly by them, pausing to trail their hands across their shoulders in an almost seductive way.

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Gotta make a big impression  
Gotta like what you do

Gotta like what you do

Gotta like what you do

And then they looked bewildered as Max, Kris and April waked right up to Prowl, whose eyes snapped wide open in surprise when he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the three women. They kept on singing as they placed their hands on his shoulder and began swaying to the slow but electric beat of the song, still singing together.

Barricade and Steven could not help but bark with laughter at the look on Prowl's face. They were fully aware of what their dates were doing ad it was fragging hilarious.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby..

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby..

Come on, come on and let me out

Come on, come on and let me out

Come on, come on and let me out

Come on, come on and let me out

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

Prowl was stiff as a board as Max, Kris and April sang and swayed around him to the beat. He honestly didn't get what they were doing but it was very strange. Especially when the three turned and placed their backs against him, back grinding him and making quite a lot of people laugh of cheer for him and the girls to keep it up.

Honestly, Soundwave couldn't help but chuckle as he watched how uncomfortable Prowl as with the three women rubbing their backs against him. He could not help but think...well, Max was just playing but she was quite, which believed the word was, sexy as she messed with Prowl, along with Kris and April. He just could not find it in himself to feel jealous or anything. Because it seriously was worth seeing the strictest Autobot out of his comfort and serious zone.

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Gotta make a big impression  
Gotta like what you do

As the song came to a close, Max, Kris and April decided to leave the extremely stiff Autobot alone finally as they moved over to their respected dates and began doing the same to them, back grinding and swaying around them.

Steven, however, put his arms around April's waist and began swaying with her as she continued to sing with Max and Kris.

It was the same with Kris and Barricade as the Decepticon smirked, resting his arms on Kris' shoulders and swaying with her.

Max, however, placed her back against Soundwave, back grinding him like she had done to Prowl. She seemed to put more feeling to it though with him.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby..

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby..

Come on, come on and let me out (my heart is sayin')

Come on, come on and let me out (my heart is sayin')

Come on, come on and let me out (my heart is sayin')

Come on, come on and let me out (my heart is sayin')

Come on, come on and let me out (my heart is sayin')

Come on, come on and let me out (my heart is sayin')

As the song finally ended, she turned towards him, smiling up at Soundwave and linking her hands and the mic around his neck. "Thank you, Wave. This was fun. Thanks for going with it." She told him before embracing him.

Soundwave kept only a smile on his eyes as he nodded before tearing them away when Barricade, Steven, Kris and April started laughing hard. He and Max looked over to see that Prowl was till gaping at the three women, looking stiff and stunned that they had actually did that to him.

"Oh, relax, Autostick! They were just trying to get you to play around! Just relax and enjoy yourself and not be such a stick in the aft for once!" Barricade laughed when Prowl's eye began twitching. He and Soundwave were fully aware that the Autobot's real form was also twitching and a small trail of smoke was curling out of his engine, threatening to have him glitch out.

Either way, they all, even Prowl, had enjoyed their selves. Enough to go to a photo booth and squeeze in into the small box just so they could have pictures taken of them all together. A picture for all of them to remember being together and actually having a friendship that no one would ever break. A friendship between two Decepticons, an Autobot, and a hand full of humans. It was definitely something that they were going to remember for the rest of their lives and more.


	6. What Hurts The Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> What Hurts The Most-Cascada

This was going to be very hard to do. It was going to be hard to just roll away from what had started. But it was for the good of everyone. He was not going to put her in danger. Soundwave couldn't do that to Max.

So that was why he picked her up and they drove to a secluded park so he could tell her that he was leaving Las Vegas.

Max stared at Soundwave, completely appalled by what he had just said to her. She felt as if the world had just stopped around her and she was being burned by the sun. She could not believe this was happening to her. "What?" She asked softly.

Soundwave couldn't look at her but stare away from her with a blank look. He really didn't want to do this. But it was for her. "We're leaving. We have been called back to the Autobot base for Deactivation Ceremonies." He spoke softly.

Max slowly shook her head, looking confused. "Deactivation ceremonies? What's that?" She asked frowning.

"In human terms, they are funerals. The Autobots and our own fraction located a secret lab that were experimenting on our own kind and even humans. They found several bodies of sparklings, children. As well as one of our own kind named Lugnut." Soundwave spoke gravely. "So we are leaving."

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

Slowly nodding, Max ran a hand through her hair, looking far away. "O-okay. Um...I guess I can call in the few jobs I had this week and cancel them. They will understand if I just say that someone in my family died or something. Just take me home and I will pack some things..." she was saying.

Soundwave stiffened before looking sharply at her with alarm. "No." He said quickly, startling Max. He couldn't let her do that. She had a life in Las Vegas. She was something big. He couldn't let her drop everything just to get mixed up in a war she shouldn't get mixed up in. "I am afraid you cannot come with." He said more softly.

A hurt look appeared on Max's face as she gaped at him. "What? Why not? Why can't I go?" She asked, not hiding the hurt.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you roll away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Soundwave vented deeply as he looked away from her again. "It is too dangerous. I cannot allow you to be mixed up in our war. I cannot do that to you." He said softly.

Max slowly shook her head as she stared at him. "What if I want to be mixed up in this, Soundwave? What if I want to go? You really think I want to stay here, wondering if I will see you again? Think again." She said sharply.

Soundwave kept his eyes adverted from her. "Max, be reasonable. I cannot allow you to come. I will not endanger you." He said firmly.

"Soundwave, please. Just let me come. I don't want to..." Max was saying.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Soundwave vented before he turned himself on and began driving. He wasn't going to have this discussion. He couldn't. It hurt too much, though he didn't want to admit it. "Max, I am a Decepticon. I am fighting a war that you have no business being a part of. I will not allow you to be mixed up in this. I do not want you to come." He said, though the words were tearing into his spark.

Max stared at him, not believing him. She couldn't believe he was being...he was being so stubborn. "Soundwave, don't do this. Please. You are my friend. I don't want to lose you. Not now." She whispered painfully.

Those words burned like acid but Soundwave could not let himself to show it. "I apologize, Max. But my answer is still no. I will not endanger you." He said firmly, trying to make himself sound cold.

Max's eyes sparkled but she kept her own resolve. She refused to cry in front of him. She wouldn't do it. "Fine." She said coldly. She turned away and folded her arms, refusing to say another word to him for the drive back to her place.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Once Soundwave pulled up to Max's apartment, she was on her feet, storming to the side door to get out. She, however, paused to see that the subunits were watching her and looking just as hurt as she did. Ravage was actually whining, his tail between his legs and his head drooped. The twin birds were hanging their heads and wings and chirping painfully. Both Rumble and Frenzy were actually holding each other and looking as if they were crying.

Max stared at them before her face softened and she bent down, opening her arms. "Come here, guys." She said softly.

The subunits scampered and engulfed her into gentle embraces of twisted metal.

"Don't let him win, Max. Please, keep fighting him." Rumbled murmured into her ear as he hugged her around the neck.

Max rubbed his head, almost allowing her tears to come. "He made up his mind, Rum. He doesn't want me...he doesn't want me to come. I cannot force him to let me go." She whispered to him before she gently bumped her head with Ravage's. "I will miss you, guys. You guys are like my own kids."

Frenzy burst into a series of clicks and whirls as he threw his arms around Max's waist.

"Oh, Frenzy." Max sighed as she rubbed his spiny back gently. "It isn't the end of the world. We might see each other again. Who knows? Maybe you will come back. When you do, we can be together again."

Frenzy continued to cry as he hugged her tighter before he turned and scampered for one of the compartments. He didn't say anything as he jumped in and slammed the door shut, hard that it rattled Soundwave. The large Spy Master hid a flinch, knowing his subunits were very upset with him. He could feel it through their bond.

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

"Oh, poor Frenzy." Max whimpered in pain. She looked the subunits over again, smiling faintly. She took a moment to rub their heads and wings, in comfort. "I love you, guys. You are awesome. I will miss you. But you better get going. Take care, all right?" She said before standing up and going outside.

Max could feel the hitch in her breathing pattern as she walked away from Soundwave. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't.

However, she turned back to look at him, seeing him still sitting there. She trembled in pain but hid it with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Take care of yourself and your kids, Soundwave. Be careful." She told him stronger than she actually felt.

"Max...I deeply apologize. I..." Soundwave was saying.

Max shook her head as she lift her head up higher and folded her arms. "It was fun while it lasted, Soundwave. But you are right. I have too much work to do and so do you. You don't need me to drag you back and distract you from doing your job. After all, I am just a human." She said, her tone growing cold before she turned away and went inside her apartment. She made sure to slam the door hard.

Soundwave couldn't hide the flinch this time. He didn't blame her for being angry with him. He couldn't. But he just couldn't let her be in danger because of him. He wouldn't do that to her.

His entire frame slumped on his wheels before he vented his air intakes before he began driving down the road.

"You should have let her come, Boss. We...don't want to leave her behind." Rumble said as he hoped up into the passenger seat.

"Rumble: enough. Worst solution: Max will be in danger. 'Conclusion: It's best." Soundwave began speaking monotonously.

Rumble slumped before looking away from the dashboard. "Yeah, maybe. But still..." he was saying.

"End of discussion. Departure for Autobot Base: time frame 01200 hours. Designations Barricade and Prowl: awaiting standby for departure." Soundwave spoke deeply as he drove on.

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

However, if only Soundwave would have looked back, he would have seen Max standing on her porch, having come out to watch him go, tears in her eyes finally. "Be safe, Big Guy." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She sighed heavily before going inside again. She needed some chocolate ice cream. It wouldn't help her heart from breaking. But it would help the pain just a little.

Max was singing at a casino. She was wearing the same black dress as she had the night she kissed Soundwave. She was trying not to cry while singing. So far so good. She could feel her heart shattering though.

She was singing for him.

It had only been two days since Soundwave left but she felt as if it had been a hundred years and it added a giant crack with each year passing.

She missed him. She missed the subunits. She missed hearing his voice. Looking into his beautiful ruby glowing eyes. She could see them, hear them every time she closed her eyes. She wanted him back.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Of course, it hadn't helped her mood when she found out that Kris and her kids, Steven Perry and even Greg Butte had gone with the Cybertronians. She felt as if she had been left behind in the cold rain. She couldn't understand why they had gone and she had been left behind.

Why did Soundwave have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he have just let her go? Why take them and leave her?

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

As Max finished her song, she felt on tear escape but she didn't wipe it away. She didn't want to. She just finished her song and left the stage. She just wanted to go home and cry her heart out again.

As soon as she had changed out of her dress and was heading out the door, Max was stopped by two men wearing suits. They honestly looked like body guards and it had her guard up. She wasn't about to trust them right away.

"Maxine Tanner?" One man asked in a blank way.

Max frowned at them as she nodded and set her keyboard down. "Yeah, that's me. Who're you?" She asked frowning.

The men glanced at one another before looking blankly back at her. "Miss Tanner, can you please come with us." He asked, offering to take her things.

Stepping back from him, Max narrowed her eyes while her hand scrambled into her pocket and she took her keys out, placing one between her fingers. "No. Not until you tell me who you are and what you want. I am not going anywhere till you do. Am I under arrest? Are you cops?" She asked seriously.

The first suit shook his head, waving his hand at his partner, who looked aggravated. "No, of course not, Miss Tanner. I am Agent Adams. This is Agent Nemo. We are from... well, we have news about a friend of yours. A really big friend of yours." He said to her.

Max tensed up, her eyes lighting up with realization. "You mean Soundwave? Are you from his...well, his lot? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" She asked immediately scooping up her things and pushing her keys into her pocket.

Agent Adams shook his head as he put a tight smile on his face. "Soundwave is fine, ma-am. We are here to collect you. We are taking you to him. He has asked for us to come get you and take you to the base." He said softly.

Max felt her heart jump as a smile curled onto her face. She couldn't believe this. After all Soundwave had said, he had changed his mind. He wanted her! He wanted her to be with him and the subunits. "Okay. What are we waiting for? Take me to him." She told the agents with excitement.

The Agents both chuckled, amused by her excitement as they lead her out of the casino and headed straight for a silver SUV waiting for them.

"So...who are you again? Soundwave never did say what you guys were called." Max said as she climbed into the SUV after putting her things in the back.

The two agents glanced at one another before shrugging as they looked back at Max while the driver began driving down the road.

"We are called The Department."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is the end of Soundwave's Community Service-The Sweetest Sound.
> 
> I really hated having to write this chapter, fellow Transformers fans. Believe me. I really hated having to end this story like this, especially when Soundwave was just getting started with Max. But I promise you, it's not the complete end. Just the end of this story. As you can see, it will be concluded. The next part will be found in the up coming story, Shadow of the Day. This is not the last we have seen of Max Tanner. I promise. And I apologize for this angsty ending. I swear, it will get better. Hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing most of it. Just not this ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This side story does take place during Serin Darkwolf's Transformers The Day That Never Comes


End file.
